The Fancharacter
by iamgamer215
Summary: (Note: A crossover of more than Sonic and LOTR.) A fancharacter goes on a crossover adventure with 13 others to help take back a dimension. Direct parody of The Hobbit.
1. Chapter 1: A Visitor

In a planet in the sky there lived a fancharacter. Not a large planet like Jupiter, nor an extremely small clump of rock like Angel Island, no. This was a Guardian's Planet, and that means a small house, a hero to guard the world it orbits, and all the terrain of a normal planet. The fancharacter in question was named I Am Gamer, and he was a Lucario and an adventurer. Created from the mind of me, a John Egbert-looking kid who he called CF, Gamer usually hid behind the scenes and made sure games went well. He had no weapon, choosing instead to fight with his Aura powers, fist spikes, fire command, Spin Dash, and, in Gallade form, his arm blades. He lived on the planet known as Lost Hex, orbiting Planet Poké. He was just relaxing at his house one day, when Sonic appeared out of a portal nearby. Ah, Sonic. If you had only heard a fraction of what I knew of him, you wouldn't know very much. Anyway, Gamer was sitting on his porch, juggling a ball of flame, when he saw Sonic. "Hey, Sonic. Nice morning, isn't it? Especially since there's no humidity, and I can practice my flame powers. What brings you here?" Sonic said, "I'm going on a crossover adventure, wanna come?" Gamer replied, "Nah, I'm not a huge fan of crossover. Strange, mysterious, unpredictable things. Make you wonder what the heck's going on." Sonic just said, Well, if you change your mind, let me know." He proceeded to leave, but not before pressing a button he had brought along. It was made by Tails, and did... something.


	2. Chapter 2: The Unexpected Party Begins

A few hours later, as Gamer read a book, he heard a knock at the door. He opened it, and a guy with reddish hair stood in the doorway. "Hi, the name's Italy." Gamer was pretty flustered by this new visitor, and said, "Erm, my name's Gamer." Italy said, "Nice-a to meet you, Gamer. Hey, I was-a told there'd be food, do you have any pasta?" Gamer found some spaghetti, heated a bowl of water up using his powers, and then someone else knocked at the door. "Oh no..." He walked over to the door, opened it again, and outside stood a small-looking man. "Bilbo Baggins, at your service." Gamer started to think something fishy was going on, and invited him inside. Bilbo and Italy said hello to each other, and Gamer thought about the book he was reading. Surely the same thing wasn't happening, was it? Suddenly, two green flashes appeared outside, and Gamer was already halfway towards the door before they knocked. Shadow and Jade Harley were here. As Gamer became even more flustered, Bilbo said to him, "Yes, I know, this is getting ridiculous. I can relate, it happened to me before." There was another knock, and when Gamer opened the door, a group of people fell in. Cartman (dressed as the High Wizard, of course), John Egbert, the Doctor, Sherlock Holmes, Tails, Mario, Kanaya Maryam, Megaman, and Rainbow Dash stood outside, all in front of one figure. "Sonic."


	3. Chapter 3: Plans Are Made

As the night went on, Gamer's confusion only grew. What did all these people have to do with Sonic? What was Cartman doing with the group? Was Sherlock going to make a stupid joke with John Egbert? Furthermore, was this going to be anything like the book he was reading? Bilbo knew what Gamer was thinking, and said, "I know what you're thinking, and I had the same thing happen to me." He just replied, "Good to know," and just stared at the commotion. One thing was for sure: this crossover was going to be more strange and interesting than he thought.

Eventually the party stopped, and Sonic said, "Alright, everyone, time to plan this journey out!" Kanaya and Tails pushed a table into the room and everyone gathered around it. Sonic put down a device with multiple circles all over the screen. They all had icons over them in yellow, except for one in green and one in red. Gamer asked what it was, and Sonic responded with "Tails made this map of the multiverse for our main purpose. The universe with the green icon is the one we're in." The green icon was a Poke Ball, as this dimension was the Pokemon one. The one in red was Sonic's dimension. Sonic proceeded to say, "I've brought you all here for one purpose. Why don't we explain it to Gamer and Cartman?" Cartman's response was "You can stop f***ing talking about the fact that I agreed to this before you could tell me what it was!" Gamer shushed him and said, "Explain."

Sonic said, "Thanks. Eggman is at it again, and he's created a robot named the Egg Dragon, not to be confused with the Egg Dragoon. We couldn't defeat it, as it was too strong. He used it to kick us out of our dimension, forcing us to roam the multiverse for weeks. Fortunately, all is not lost. I think we can find a weak spot on it somewhere, if we act soon.

"I explored separately from the others, when I met Bilbo here. He told me of an adventure he went on to fight a dragon. He had 13 companions, not counting the wizard he went with. He then proceeded to tell me that if I could find 12 others, we could take the dimension back. Of course, I asked why he said 12, and he said he would go too. And so, I went off to search.

"I met John, Jade, and Kanaya in the Incipisphere, a small, remote dimension. Cartman, I found in a quiet mountain town called South Park. He said yes before I could tell him what was going on." Cartman's reply? "SHUT UP!" Sonic continued. "Sherlock and the Doctor, I found in an entirely British dimension. Rainbow Dash is my interdimensional self, so she wanted to come. Mario's an old friend of mine, so of course I asked him to help. Shadow and Tails, of course, were eager to help. Italy's coming because we need some comic relief. And then we have Gamer here, who may just be joining tonight."

Sherlock was on the next part. "Meanwhile, I've studied this map very carefully, and I can tell you that there appears to be a hidden way into the dimension. There's a hole right here, and it could be a secret way in." He pointed to a part where the circle broke, revealing the black background. "If we can get in, we can take Eggman by surprise and win back the dimension." Gamer then proceeded with a song. It was to the tune of the song "Sonic Heroes," and went a little something like this:

What goes up, must come down

Yeah, my feet don't touch the ground

See the universes spinning 'round

And a mighty crash without a sound.

I can feel your every rage

About the dimension Eggman takes

Let's break through this crazy maze

The dimension's safety will be true!

Watch us, take the dark away

Watch us, save the day

I feel the storm is getting close

And headed our way!

Sonic and us heroes, soon we will go

We'll stop Eggman from keeping our place!

Sonic and us heroes, soon we will go

Setting the stage for a takeback today!

I can't even hesitate

There's a second left to walk away

What if we strike, but hit too late?

We've got to move, but not right now

Watch us, take the dark away

Watch us, save the day

I feel the storm is getting close

And headed our way!

Sonic and us heroes, soon we will go

The game is now ready to go and be played!

Sonic and us heroes, soon we will go

Setting the stage for a takeback today!

You can bet that there's no doubt

That the villain will be taken out

By the heroes...

We can't waste another day

To up and join the fray

Like a hero...

And together we'll stay strong no matter how!

No one can bring us down!

Sonic and us heroes, soon we will go

Even though we are defying our place!

Sonic and us heroes, soon we will go

Setting the stage for a takeback today!

Sonic and us heroes...

Tomorrow morning, we'll be on our way!

That night, the group went to sleep with that song on their minds, Gamer most of all. He couldn't stop thinking of the new adventure awaiting.


	4. Chapter 4: The First Stop

The next morning, Gamer woke up to Sonic standing nearby. "Morning, Mr. Heavy Sleeper," he said. Gamer said, "Let me guess, I overslept?" "Yes, the others are in Lumiose right now." Lumiose City was the Spagonia or France of the planet below. Gamer just jumped out of bed, hopped into a nearby (and invisible) portal, and landed on a roof somewhere in the city. He proceeded to speed through, and as he ran, a boy riding the Gogoat Shuttle ran up to his side. "Hey, Gamer! Where are you headed?" "I can't stop to chat, Garth, I'm late!" "Late for what?" "I'm going on an unexpected journey!"

Gamer sped away from the boy to catch up with the group. When he appeared, he said, "What's our first stop?" Tails pulled out the map and pointed to a line connecting the current dimension with one that had a symbol of the letters "NC." He proceeded to explain that this dimension was home to Fred the Spanyard, Bill the Extra Guy, Dr. Donez, and many other memorable characters.

The group, now including Sonic again, managed to find an interdimensional portal, and entered it. As they went, they noticed Sonic and Gamer were the most lively of the group. They'd cracked more jokes than any of the others, were usually at the front of the party, and seemed to be the most noticed. They entered the world of NC in a few days.

It looked very strange, with its airbrush-tool trees, crappy-looking planes in the sky, and other things. A guy who looked like a Bill Gates stickfigure ran by, pursued by an oncoming Million Dollar Pyramid. This world's Mario was like a cross between him and Italy. A blue tweeter kept yelling "FLY AWAY!" and running off. And, of course, this was a terrible webcomic as well.


End file.
